Integrated circuit and device fabrication requires deposition of electronic materials on substrates. Material deposition is often accomplished by plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), wherein a substrate (wafer) is placed in a reaction chamber and exposed to an ambient of reactive gases. The gases react on the wafer surface to form the film. The deposited film may be a permanent part of the substrate or finished circuit. In this case, the film characteristics are chosen to provide the electrical, physical, or chemical properties required for circuit operation. In other cases, the film may be employed as a temporary layer that enables or simplifies device or circuit fabrication.